1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to specialized power and utility equipment, and in particular to a compact, portable system for providing a broad range of power and utility functions in various environments, which can be remote from other sources of power such as alternating current (AC) electrical, direct current (DC) electrical, pneumatic, hydraulic, and other forms of power, for performing a broad range of tasks, including powering a variety of power tools, charging portable power tools and powering other equipment and other systems and assisting in various tasks.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various types of power and utility equipment and resources are used to operate power devices and to perform work operations. For example, electrical (AC and DC), hydraulic, gaseous, pneumatic and other types of tools are commonly used in performing a wide range of useful work operations. Facilities such as service centers, maintenance and repair shops and garages are therefore equipped with fluid (defined broadly to include both hydraulic and pneumatic and various gases) and electrical power (AC/DC) sources as needed for the tools appropriate for the types of work being performed.
However, many tasks must be performed “on site” or “in the field”, thereby necessitating a portable power and utility system for task-performing tools and equipment. Construction and maintenance work is often performed in remote, outdoor locations using AC and DC electric, pneumatic, and gaseous powered power tools and other equipment. Portability is therefore an important design criterion for power and utility systems intended for “job site” and “in field” use. Portability is broadly construed to encompass transportability mounted in or on a vehicle, and also standalone capability for being carried or wheeled to job site locations away from vehicles and external power sources so that power can be provided for the task-performing tools and equipment.
Various power needs can be encountered, including electrical (AC/DC of various voltages and capacities) and fluid (broadly construed to encompass air/pneumatic, gaseous, and liquid/hydraulic). Portable power from this power and utility system is useful for many applications, including but not limited to, powering what would be considered a normal AC electric powered tool that is best suitable for the job to be performed, in a remote location with no main line utility supplied AC power available to the user. Portable power can be used for supplying DC power to DC powered tools and equipment, like winches, pumps, lights, and even emergency DC power for jumpstarting vehicles and equipment of all types, including land vehicles, aircraft, watercraft, heavy equipment, construction equipment and agricultural equipment and AC emergency power used for powering household items like refrigerators, lights, and televisions during main AC power outages experienced by a household. Various electrical power requirements can be encountered among different vehicles, such as the different voltages necessary for jumpstarting heavy equipment, aircraft, etc. Compactness is desirable for portability and mounting in or on vehicles, which broadly encompass trailers (utility, camping, boat, RV's etc.), truck beds, hand trucks, carts, etc. Another important design criterion is versatility whereby an operator can be provided with a range of power and utility capabilities for accomplishing various tasks with the appropriate tools. Adaptability, including scalability, facilitates sizing and configuring the system for a wide range of intended uses and levels of power as required by the user and service platforms ranging from fixed mountings onboard vehicles to system units capable of being carried by an individual or equipped with wheels in cart-like configurations for ease of transportation.
The present invention addresses these considerations. Heretofore there has not been available a diversified power and utility system adapted for transportation by vehicle or by hand, with the advantages and features of the present invention.